Magikarp
Magikarp is the Fish Pokemon from the Pokemon media franchise. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Magikarp vs Animatronics (Completed) * Bebop & Rocksteady vs. Magikarp (Completed) * Bessie Bass vs Magikarp (Abandoned) * Magikarp vs Bubble Man * Cheep-Cheep vs Magikarp (Completed) * Magikarp vs Dan Hibiki (Completed) * Magikarp vs Feebas (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Bad Pokemon Battle Royale (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Death Battle Info *Only 3 attacks learned by level up. **Splash ***Does nothing. **Tackle ***A basic Normal Attack ***40 Power. ***Cannot be learned until Level 15. **Flail ***Normal Attack ***Is more powerful when Magikarp's HP is low ****20-200 Power. ***Cannot be learned until Level 30 **It can learn Bounce via Move Tutor. ***Flying type attack, 85 Base Power, in the first turn the Magikarp jumps up, and on the second turn it lands down with a chance of paralyzing the target. 85% accuracy. **An event shiny Magikarp has Hydro Pump. ***110/120 power, 80% accuracy, Water type. **A Magikarp in the Pokemon Adventures manga was able to use the move Dragon Rage ***A Dragon Type move with 100% accuracy that will always deal 40 damage to the target. *The only pokemon in Gen 1 that can be found via the Old Rod. **Can be fished out of pokemon gyms. **Apparently Magikarp can be found in puddles too. *Evolves into Gyarados at level 20. **Realistically, this is the only reason to own and train a Magikarp. Feats *Oralie's Magikarp defeated Dawn's Piplup with one barrage of Tackles and stalemated with Ash's Pikachu. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COhWeR5GVZw *Magikarps are able to survive in the most polluted waters without discomfort. *One of the most abundant pokemon ever. *Old Magikarps can jump above mountains, and survive the fall. Faults *The official pokemon youtube channel declared Magikarp to be The Weakest Pokemon and The Pity Pokemon. https://youtu.be/H3x3-22Gi3g **"It's magical that you have survived this long." **"Your moves are pointless." *The lowest total base-stats of any Gen 1 pokemon other than Weedle and Caterpie and (tied with Feebas for) lowest total base-stats of any water pokemon other than Wishiwashi (solo form). **The lowest ATK of any Gen 1 pokemon other than Chansey. **The lowest HP of any Gen 1 pokemon other than Diglett. **Lowest Special of any Gen 1 pokemon. (Tied with Carvanha for) Lowest Special Defense of any pokemon. *The 6th smallest movepool behind Ditto, Smeargle, Caterpie, Weedle, and Unown *His Normal-only moveset means he has no options in fighting against a Ghost type (except with Struggle). **However some rare Magikarp can learn Bounce, Dragon Rage and Hydro Pump.￼ *Flops and struggles to move; even if he's in the water. https://youtu.be/yPyDKGrlJTE?t=3s **Is easily overwhelmed by basic river or ocean currents. https://youtu.be/H3x3-22Gi3g?t=1m57s *Pidgeotto and most other predator pokemon hunt and eat Magikarp regularly. https://youtu.be/H3x3-22Gi3g?t=1m9s Trivia *It is possible for a Magikarp to one-shot most other pokemon using Stat Boosts, (normally by a Smeargle) a Baton Pass, a Focus Stash (to keep Magikarp's HP as 1) and Flail. This method isn't guaranteed in all situations though. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Aquatic Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:JRPG Characters Category:Kanto Pokemon Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pokemon characters Category:Underdogs Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Water Manipulator Category:Water-Type Pokemon